


Now and forever

by MycroftHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Hamilton - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftHolmes/pseuds/MycroftHolmes
Summary: It was not a lonely Christmas for Thomas or Lafayette this year.(Yes, I know it isn't Christmas anymore but i girl can dream)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One: yes, I am aware it is not Christmas anymore, much to my disappointment, but I thought the idea was cute so I wrote it.   
> Two: I'm still terrible at writing, so sorry about that.   
> Three: Comments are always pleasant to read!  
> Four: I love these two so much  
> Five: E N J O Y

Thomas Jefferson sat with his eyes closed in his armchair just in front of the fire, a glass of eggnog in his hands and his head resting against the back of the chair, comfortably.

It was Christmas Eve and Jefferson had just arrived back to Virginia after months of being in New York, dealing with politics and other things that really didn't interest him, especially with Hamilton around. That man was the human version of a migraine.

For Jefferson, Christmas wasn't a very important time, since he didn't have anybody to spend it with. However, this year was different. This year he wasn't alone, and that very thought brought a smile to his face, his features lighting up as he heard the voice of his lover from the doorway.

"Mon amour," a French voice murmured quietly as the man whom the voice belonged to walked into the room, having explored every other room that the grand mansion had to offer. "It is almost midnight."

Jefferson put his eggnog down on a table, which stood beside the chair in which he was sat, and held out his hand for Lafayette, who took it before Thomas gently kissed his bruised knuckles. Lafayette blushed slightly, still not quite used to being treated so previously due to his past relationships. Thomas made him feel happy; loved.

Lafayette had never truly been in a happy relationship before. There had been many women and many men in his life, but every single one turned sour. Three times his partner moved away, two times his partner cheated, four times his partner abused him in all of the worst ways. When he entered a relationship with Thomas, Lafayette didn't know what to expect, and for the first few weeks, he was always wary around the slightly older man, not wanting to do anything wrong that would cause Thomas to be mad at him, but as time went on, he realised that he didn't have to worry. Thomas loved him, and he loved Thomas.

"Come here, darlin'." The Virginian said, pulling on his hand until Lafayette fell onto his lap with a laugh. One that made Jefferson smile with him. Lafayette didn't laugh nearly as much as he used to, and it brought Thomas joy whenever he did. Jefferson tucked his legs up around Lafayette's as he snuggled into his chest, still holding hands. He loved moments like this; nothing was wrong, there was no stress and there was no worries. Everything was perfect.

"You're very warm, mon cher," Lafayette whispered against the Virginians neck in which his head was buried comfortably, wrapping his arms around Thomas's waist and let himself be cradled by the man who he was resting on.

"I suppose I have you to blame for that."

Lafayette laughed gently at that, lifting his head and arm to stroke his cheek softly, his brown eyes full of wonder and love. Jefferson let a smile spread across his lips, using his finger to gently trace Lafayette's jaw.

"Kiss me, Thomas."

"You don't need to ask, sugar," Thomas smiled before cupping the Frenchman's face and bringing their lips together. Soft, luscious lips that caressed and moved swiftly offer each other's, parting to let their tongues tangle passionately. Moving their heads to get a better angle, one of Lafayette's hands got lost in Thomas's beautiful curls while the other was placed over his lovers which was cradling his face still, like he was the most delicate thing on earth. It made his heart beat faster.

Soon enough, they had to pull away for air, panting gently, their breath fanning against their faces.

"Je t'aime," Lafayette whispered, resting his forehead against Thomas's.

"Je t'aime," Thomas whispered back with a smile.

The moment was broken when the ancient grandfather clock struck twelve and a loud ring echoed around the room. It was Christmas Day.

Thomas smiled gently, turning from where he looked at the clock to face his lover again, only to see Lafayette with a bunch of mistletoe held above their heads, a wide grin on his playful features. Where on earth had he got that from?

"Joyeux Noël, mon amour," he whispered.

"Joyeux Noël, mon cher," Thomas grinned before before bringing their lips together again in a passion filled kiss, curling into each other further and letting themselves be lost in each other, for that was all they would ever need, now and forever.

 


End file.
